


Amaryllis Potter And The Perks Of Not Being Seen

by BooksAreMyEverything



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Female Harry Potter, Greater Good Dumbledore, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea what to do for pairings...., I have no idea where this is going, Manipulative Dumbledore, Meddling Dumbledore, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Potter Twins, Slightly OP, WIP, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksAreMyEverything/pseuds/BooksAreMyEverything
Summary: Amaryllis Potter is the Twin of Carter Potter, the Boy Who Lived. But what if that was false? Follow Amaryllis as she unlocks her story and her secrets right next to her twin and some friends she meets along the way.





	Amaryllis Potter And The Perks Of Not Being Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Fanfic after reading MANY of them over the past couple of years. With this, I basically didn't see what kind of story I was looking for and when I saw a way I could write my own, I plucked up the courage and went for it. Writing a Fan Fiction is something I have wanted to do for a while now but I didn't have a account for a website to post one. Not to mention I think my writing sucks. Not so much the plotline (I hope), but the way I tell the story (which now that I think about it could be do to the MANY different kinds of styles I have been exposed to over my lifetime). I don't expect anyone to read the story, this note, and even less so like it. but I felt like I had to give back to the community somehow after it being a major part of my life over the last couple years. And besides, it could be worse. If you have read this far, then I should send you a Virtual Hug. or at least a virtual cookie (::) there. (Always wanted to do that) Well, I am going to end this way too long Note and let you see the story. Thanks for Reading!
> 
> P.S. After reading this thing over 5 times I got too tired to do it again so if certain sentences don't make sense (or grammar and spelling cuz I suck at those) I apologize in advance

“James!”

“Yes Lily?” 

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yes! Just let me put the twins to bed!”

“Ok!”

Lily then turned to her neighbor, Ms. Taylor. “Thank you so much for watching the twins Amy.” “Oh, it is not a problem Lily. I am more than happy to help.” James then came down the stairs with a smile on his face. “The twins are asleep. Ready to go?” “All ready!” 

As the two parents walked out the door, Lily expressed her worries about leaving the twins at home without them. 

After all, times could never be more dangerous when a Dark Lord was on the loose. Of course, this is no normal Dark Lord. No, you won’t see this ‘man’ walk around with a gun or a tiny mustache on his face. This ‘man’ (or what is left of one) walks around with robes and a stick. He is a wizard, and a dangerous one at that. This wizard’s name (though few were brave -or foolish- enough to say it) was Voldemort. Like everyone during this war, Lily and James were worried about themselves, and their children. But they had a much larger reason to be afraid. Their family just so happened to be targets of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The reason being that a prophecy was told that a child would be born that could defeat this villain. Unfortunately, Voldemort heard PART of the prophecy and is hunting down all families that it could refer to. Which is why Dumbledore, the leader of the light (and Headmaster of the famous wizarding school called Hogwarts, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and many other titles) or as most see it the good side decided that all possible families should go into hiding.

“I know Lily, but we have been fine so far, and besides, we need a night to ourselves. You’ll see. When we get back, everything will be fine and just as we left it.”

“Ok…. If you are so sure”

“I am!”

Of course, neither of the two would have thought that the darkness in the clouds was an omen for the life-changing event that would occur that night.  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
Later that night, while Lily, James, and their friends Remus and Sirius were talking at the table after a wonderful meal, another ‘friend’ by the name of Peter got up and went to the bathroom. It was here where he made a decision. A decision that would prove which side he was on. And no, this decision was not whether he was on the never-ending fight over which hand soap was better, Sea Breeze or Lavender. No, this decision would prove whether he was on the Light or Dark Side in the Wizarding War.  
As Peter rolled up his sleeve, and put a shaking finger on a certain concealed tattoo on his left forearm, he changed the Wizarding World.  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
A man quickly glided towards the door of a house in Godric’s Hollow, he was apparently in quite a rush to get inside (and quite rude) because instead of knocking like a perfectly sane person, he blasted the door down with a wave of his wand. Of course, the sudden noise made an inhabitant of the house, a woman named Amy Taylor look up from her magazine on knitting patterns. As she went to go upstairs and check on the twins, thinking one of them must have woken up and made the noise, she saw a man standing in the living room. Startled by this, she made a fatal mistake. She made a sound similar to that of a yelp.

The man turned around, with an almost amused look on his face. Surprisingly (for this man), he let the woman talk. That is, after she got over the initial shock of seeing someone inside the house (which was not even hers).

With not even with a stutter, for the woman was quite brave, Ms. Taylor said, “Who are you? What are you doing here? This is not your house and you are breaking and entering. You better leave before I call the cops.”

The man, unfazed by the more than obvious threat, replied with a bored tone, “Figures that the Potters would be dumb enough to let a filthy muggle watch their children.” Then, ignoring the confused look on the woman’s face, he pointed his stick at her and uttered two dreaded words that would end up being the last she would ever hear.

“Avada Kedavra”

Amy Taylor then fell to the ground, with a loud THUMP and a glazed look in her eyes. Not that she noticed, as she was already dead. 

The man did not even spare a glance, as he headed up the stairs towards the real reason to enter the house in the first place.

The man walked down the hallway, stopping at a door with a sign that said ‘NURSERY’ on it. He opened the door with a flick of his wand and briskly stepped inside. When he went in, he saw two cradles, each holding a child inside. Of course, the man did not want to take any risks, so he would have to kill them both. When he got to the first cradle, he saw that the child inside was awake, unlike her brother in the cradle next to it, and that she had unnerving emerald eyes, just like the curse that would soon be cast upon her. The man also had a strange feeling that the girl knew what was about to happen, even though she did not cry. Instead, she looked at him with a almost fond curiosity. Without giving too much thought to it, the man cast the same curse as he did to Ms. Taylor onto the child. But instead of the child dying, the man started to feel an immense pain surge through him. He let out a shriek of pain and fell to the ground. Suddenly, the man disappeared in a burst of magical energy, which caused the room to start collapsing from the overload of magic. Pieces of the ceiling started to fall onto the floor, which was obviously a hazard for the two twins inside the room. A piece of ceiling hit the previously sleeping child, who woke up and started crying very loudly from the pain. Meanwhile, the child who was just hit with one of the most dangerous and lethal curses in the world fell into a sound sleep.  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
When Lily and James got home to see the pile of ruin that was their house, they ran inside to check on their beloved children. When they saw that both of the twins were alive, Lily stayed upstairs to calm down herself and Carter, the twin who was hit by the ceiling, while James ran downstairs to the fireplace to contact Dumbledore through a magical way of transportation and communication called Floo Call. 

“Professor Dumbledore!”

“James, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Albus? But if I may ask, what brings you the need to call me at this hour?”

“We were attacked!”

“I will be right over.”

After saying this, Dumbledore came out of the fireplace and stepped into the living room, to see an obviously stressed James sitting on a nearby chair. “James.” The older man said in a grandfatherly way. “Albus! Please come upstairs with me. Lily is up there with the twins.” “Lead the way James.” As they walked towards to the stairs, they passed the kitchen, where they could see Ms. Taylor, lying dead on the ground. Both men stopped, and looked down on the body for a moment. James couldn’t help but feel that her death was his fault. “She died for them. For us. And she didn’t even know it.” “Sometimes that is one of the most noble ways to pass, James. Don’t blame yourself for something that you could have never predicted or stopped.” “I know Professor. I am just glad it wasn’t Lily.” “Yes, I suppose. Shall we head upstairs?” “Alright.” They both took one more look around the room, Dumbledore taking a second glance at Amy’s magazine, and then headed upstairs to be greeted by Lily, who was sitting in a rocking chair in the corner of the room, staring off to space in the direction of the two cradles.

James slowly walked up to her, to see if she was alright.

“Lily? Lily are you okay?”

After she heard her name, Lily looked up to see her husband staring at her with a concerned look on his face. “James? I didn’t hear you come up. I was just thinking, who knows what could have happened if…. I don’t even know what I would do…… Oh, Hello Professor Dumbledore. Sorry I didn’t see you there.”

“It is okay Lily. I believe we are all not thinking completely straight tonight. If I may, can I have both of your permission to do a scan on your children, to see if they are 100% and to possibly find out what happened?” James quickly responded. “Of course, professor. I think I can say for both Lily and myself that we would like to know what happened and if our children are okay just as much if not more than you do.” Lily nodded her head to show that she agreed with what her husband just said. “Very well then. I will get right to it.” Dumbledore then took out his wand and started muttering various incantations under his breath in front of the twins while Lily and James watched on in fascination. Soon, Dumbledore walked over to the couple with an unreadable face.

“I know exactly what happened. Voldemort must have been told where you lived by someone you trust. Then, he came here, killed Ms. Taylor, then came into the nursery and pointed his wand at Carter, who somehow survived the Killing Curse and was instead given that scar.” When Carter’s scar was mentioned, all three adults turned to look at the scar on Carter’s forearm, which looked very similar to the YR rune. “Then, the magic outburst from Voldemort,” As Dumbledore said his name, both Lily and James shuddered a little. “as he died filled up in the room, which could not handle the amount of magic, so the roof collapsed, causing Amaryllis to get her scar.” At the mention of HER scar, all three in the group looked at a scar on the girl’s chest, right above the heart, which looked exactly like a lightning bolt. “So, other than the scars, both Amaryllis and Carter seem to be okay, just a little tired. This is all I can tell from the examination.” 

Both Lily and James took a deep breath after that explanation. Finally, James decided to sum it up and make sure he heard correctly. “So, what you are saying is that He Who Must Not Be Named was killed in our home by Carter, our one year old son. And you are positive about all of this? I would usually believe you but these are serious claims.” No one noticed that James did not mention Amaryllis in his summary. “My boy, I have never been more certain about anything in my whole life. Your son is The Boy Who Lived.” Both parents took this in. This was serious. But Lily had an important question.

“Professor, what does this mean for us now? Surely news will get out that He Who Must Not Be Named is gone and that Carter had something to do with it. I want our children to be able to be kids.” At this point, Dumbledore needed a moment to think. After all, he needed Lily to agree to his plans for the Greater Good. “Lily, I do not believe that Voldemort is gone. I believe that one day, he will come back and Carter will have to defeat him. Luckily, I do not think this will happen for many years as I am sure that Voldemort is living life on a thread. For now, you should raise Carter like a normal child with the exception of a few public outings for the news to take in to gain the backing of the people when the time comes. I can even set them up for you if you would like.” “That doesn’t seem too bad, right Lily?” Lily took a moment to think before answering. “I suppose so. As long as it doesn’t take up our lives. Also, will we have to take our children to St. Mungos to be SURE they are healthy? ” “I would never let that happen. I will contact you after I tell the public that Voldemort is gone and that your son is a hero. As for taking the children to St. Mungos, I don't think it is necessary.” “Thank you so much for your help Professor. I think I speak for both Lily and myself when I say we cannot express our gratitude.” Dumbledore looked at the couple with twinkling eyes as the headed downstairs towards the fireplace. “Of course, James. I am more than happy to help. If anything changes, please contact me immediately.” “Of course, Professor. Thank you again for all of your help.” “Of course, Lily. Ta Ta.”

With that, Professor Dumbledore stepped into the fireplace, only to soon disappear in a flash of green flames. 

Soon after Dumbledore left, (and the couple had gathered their wits), Lily and James sat by the fireplace, contacting their closest friends to tell them what event had transpired that night.

But there was a problem.

No one knew of the grave mistake that was made that night. 

No one knew that Amaryllis Potter was the true Girl Who Lived.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't bore you with that Note in the beginning. In future chapters it won't be that long. I just wanted to thank you soo much for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed. if not, that's okay too. See you next chapter!
> 
> p.s. In case you didn't know, I am not J.K. Rowling. my work will never come close to that wonderful woman's talent. This story makes absolutely NO benefit and was just made to somewhat calm my insane mind (Trying to calm it is like calming the ocean 24/7)


End file.
